


Used

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Assault, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gang Violence, Gun Violence, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Knives, M/M, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sexual Assault, i gave a few of them random names idek, random character i made up to be the Bad Guy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jean's expression was strained and full of guilt.. His eyes were full of tears. But Eren's had run out.





	1. Chapter 1

Eren was spending the night at Sasha's apartment with a group of friends. His adopted sister Mikasa, his best friend Armin, his boyfriend(of two and a half months) Levi, and his friends Sasha, Connie, Krista, Ymir, Marco, and Jean were there. It was the two year anniversary of high school graduation, and they decided to all hang out.

Levi didn't graduate with them, but Sasha had never met him and insisted that Eren bring him along. They were all having a pretty good time. They talked for awhile about their lives, played never have I ever, and watched movies. They were watching some movie on Netflix that Armin had picked out.. Eren was sitting with his back against the couch next to Levi, and they were sharing a blanket and a bowl of popcorn. There were a few scattered conversations going on, and Eren was whispering with Levi.

When they were a little over halfway through the movie, Jean tapped on Eren's shoulder. Eren glanced up at him.

"Hey, Eren, can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Jean whispered.

Eren sighed.

"Do I have to?" He asked, pouting, and Jean glared at him.

"Fine." Eren huffed. "I'll be right back." He said to Levi, before getting up and following Jean out the front door. Jean walked down the sidewalk, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Eren scrunched up his nose, hating the smell of the smoke.

"What do you want, horse face?" He asked, walking along with Jean, a little irritated.

"I.. I wanted to ask you something." Jean said, taking a drag of his cigarette. They walked in silence for a few moments.

"Just spit it out already." Eren pushed. Jean blew out smoke, and stopped walking. "I have a crush on Mikasa." He stated. Eren's eyes went wide, and he stepped backwards.

"WHAT!? Why does it have to be my _sister_? Oh, gross... What the hell, I thought you liked Marco!?" Eren exclaimed.

"Shhh! Jeez, why are you so loud? Anyway.. I'm over Marco. It was never going to happen. We're better off as friends. But I wanted to know what you thought about me asking your sister out." Jean replied.

Eren groaned. He had a very rocky friendship with Jean.. They got in fights all the time, and often, Eren couldn't stand him. He wasn't that bad of a guy, but the thought of that horse face with his sister.. That was just weird. Eren opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get any words out, a rough hand covered his mouth. He and Jean quickly shared a panicked, confused look before several hands grabbed them and yanked them into an alleyway.

Eren punched, kicked, yelled, and bit, but the hands didn't let him go. He couldn't see much except for the outlines of the people dragging him into the alley. Eren couldn't feel or think anything except for panic. After a few moments, Eren and Jean were thrown to the ground. Eren tried to get up, but he was held down by strong hands. Before he knew it, his wrists were tied behind his back with some kind of rope, and tape was stuck on his mouth.

Panic overwhelmed him and his heart was pounding rapidly in his chest. Someone yanked him up on his knees by his hair, making him cry out from the pain. The first thing he noticed was Jean near him in the same situation..

And then he felt the cold metal of a gun pressed against his temple.

Eren went completely still, breathing heavy, not having any idea of what was going on. Then, he looked up and saw four people standing in front of him. Another one was behind Eren, holding the gun to his head, and one was behind Jean, doing the same to him.

"Now, if you want to stay alive, you're going to stay still and be completely silent unless told otherwise." A man's voice commanded. Then, the tape was pulled off of their mouths. Eren let out an involuntary hiss of pain, but held back a groan. He heard someone chuckle.

"We hit the jackpot, huh, boys?" Another man said, sounding eager, and the rest murmured in agreement. Eren felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest with how fast it was beating... He was terrified, and the gun at his head didn't make it any better.

"This one's gorgeous.. He's so scared, poor thing.." The man behind Eren drawled, digging the gun further into his temple.

"What the fuck do you want with us?" Jean asked in a harsh whisper. The man behind him quickly slammed his gun into Jean's head, causing a groan of pain.

"Don't hurt him!" Eren yelled, and one of the men punched him in the face so hard he saw stars.

"These two are feisty, huh?" Someone mumbled.

"Not for long." Another man commented.

Eren gritted his teeth and glared up at the voice.

"Ooh, someone's angry." One of the men said, sounding amused.

Eren was half afraid and half furious.. He wanted to rip these men apart. They were talking about Jean and Eren like they were pets. One of the men kneeled in front of Jean and reached his hand out to his face.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Jean screeched, and the man behind him slammed the gun into his head again, before throwing him to the ground.

"JEAN, NO--!" Eren shouted, and he was thrown to the ground as well.

Eren was kicked in the groin, stomach, chest, and face several times. For many minutes, he and Jean were beaten to a pulp. Eren ended up on his side, sputtering and gasping for breath, feeling nauseous and horrible. He glanced over and saw Jean laying against the ground with bruises across his cheek and blood on the side of his face. Both of them were yanked up on their knees again, with guns to their heads.

"Jean, huh?" One of the men said, before leaning down in front of Eren, until their faces were inches apart. "And what's your name, pretty boy? Say anything except for your name and your friend over there gets a bullet to the brain."

Eren met the man's gaze, eye twitching from anger.

"Eren." He said through clenched teeth. The man in front of him smirked.

"Good boy." He praised, patting Eren on the head, making him feel sick. "Here's the deal. We were easy on you earlier, but now... If you speak out of turn or disobey us at all, the other one will get shot. Do you understand me?" The man asked, and was met with silence.

Eren heard the guns cock, shooting fear through him.

"I SAID, _do you understand me_?" The man repeated.

"Y-yes." Eren replied first, voice shaky.

"..Yes." Jean said afterwards, sounding like he was forcing the words out.

"Yes _what_?" The man pressed.

The silence stretched longer that time.

"Yes.. Sir." Eren said, the words tasting bitter in his mouth. He was beginning to worry that Jean wouldn't say it, but then he did, sounding pissed.

"How old are you?" One of the men questioned.

"20." Eren answered at the same time as Jean.

"Young and innocent.. Just how I like them." One of the men stated, sending shivers down Eren's spine.

"Are you gay, Jean?" One of them asked, making Eren's eyebrows furrow. Why the hell would they even ask that?

"I.. I don't know... Sir." Jean said, sounding honest.

"How about you, Eren? Are you a fag?" Another man asked. Eren felt heat rising in his cheeks.

"Y...yes." He replied quietly, too scared to lie.

Someone slapped him in the face as hard as they could, and it took him a few moments to get over the shock of it.

"Yes sir." He corrected himself hurriedly.

"Tell us that you're a faggot, Eren." One of them commanded.

Eren's face burned with embarrassment.

He could feel the tears forming in his eyes as he stuttered, "I-I'm a... a.. faggot." He hated that word so much.. But he knew that if he refused to say it, Jean would get hurt or killed. Eren wouldn't let that happen.

"Are you a virgin, Jeanny-boy?" A man questioned.

"No.. Sir." Jean responded.

"Are you, Eren?" Another asked, and Eren hated the sound of his name on their lips.

"...Yes, sir." Eren answered quietly. It was starting to hurt, kneeling on the hard ground for so long.. But he didn't dare to move with the gun at his head. Eren heard a few chuckles and whistles at his words.

"Wrong answer, kid." Someone said, and Eren could hear the smirk in his voice.

"I want him first." A man's gruff voice said, and he walked closer to Eren.

"Fine, here." The man behind Eren said, and pushed him forwards. Eren exhaled in relief now that the gun wasn't at his head, but eyed the man in front of him warily. The man kneeled in front of Eren and pulled a knife out of his pocket. Fear seized him and he stared at the knife. The man leaned forward and Eren squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath.. But the man just cut off Eren's shirt. He threw it to the side and pressed a rough hand against Eren's torso, making him shiver.

"I'm Leo, if you're wondering what name to scream at the top of your lungs." The man whispered in his ear, smirking.

Eren looked at him in confusion, and the other men laughed. Leo ran his calloused hands over Eren's torso, and he hated it. His heart was pounding fast again, and dread filled his stomach. Eren realized what was happening when Leo cut off his pants, and panic overtook him all over again. Leo reached for his underwear and Eren couldn't stop himself from scrambling backwards. Leo smirked and his eyes lit up, enjoying the challenge.

"Still feisty? I'll tear that out of you, just wait." He promised. He leaned forward and grabbed Eren by the ankles, pulling him back easily. Leo slipped his knife underneath the waistband of Eren's boxers.

"No-- don't..!" Eren gasped and tried to kick him. Leo gripped his calf and forced it back down. Before he knew it, Leo sliced his boxers off, and Eren was completely exposed to the men. He felt so humiliated.. His cheeks burned and he fought to keep his tears from falling. Eren glanced over and made eye contact with Jean, who looked pale and horrified. Leo flipped Eren onto his stomach, and Eren did everything he could to fight off the man, but nothing worked. Leo forced Eren's thighs apart with his knees, making him feel even more vulnerable.

"Not bad." Leo murmured.

Eren couldn't stop the tears when he felt Leo's finger pressing against his entrance. This couldn't be happening to him.. He was supposed to be having a great night with his friends and Levi, not this... Oh, god, _Levi..!_ Eren had been planning to have sex for the first time with Levi sometime soon.. But no. His virginity was going to be stolen from him by a stranger in an alleyway, in front of six other people. Eren squeezed his eyes shut and tensed up when Leo pushed his finger in.

"Stop.. Stop it, please..." Eren begged, voice wavering.

"He really is a virgin, Christ.." Leo said as he thrusted his finger in and out. He forced another finger in and stretched Eren out for a few moments, but then pulled his fingers out.

"Here. Suck, if you want him to have any lubrication." Leo said to someone else.. To Jean.

"There you go.. Good." He praised, his voice sickly sweet. Eren heard Leo unzipping his pants, and his blood went cold.

"J-Jean.. Don't.. Watch." Eren said, trying to preserve at least a little dignity.

"Oh, Jeanny-boy here is going to watch the whole thing, unless he wants this to happen to him." One of the men said playfully. "Won't you, Jeanny?"

Eren heard Jean inhale shakily. "Yes.. Sir." He forced out, sounding like he wanted to kill someone. Jean was going to watch this nightmare..? As if the situation wasn't horrific enough.

Suddenly, Eren felt Leo's tip pressing against his hole, wet with Jean's saliva. Eren's breath hitched and he squirmed beneath Leo.

"Please, don't, please, p-please get off..!" Eren cried desperately. Leo pushed into Eren and let out a groan of pleasure. Eren sobbed against the cold ground, pain and discomfort overwhelming him.

"Shit, he's tight." Leo breathed.

He gripped onto Eren's hips with his rough hands, pulled mostly out of him, then thrusted in without warning. Eren cried out in pain. Leo was pretty big, and it hurt like hell. Eren felt like he was being stretched out in the worst way.. He thrashed and struggled underneath Leo, but that just made the man grip his hips tighter. Eren opened his eyes while Leo thrusted into him and met eyes with Jean again.

Jean was gritting his teeth and had tears trailing down his face. 'I'm so sorry.' He mouthed, and Eren just sobbed in response. He felt like Leo was ripping apart his insides, and he could barely breathe through the intense agony. Leo was digging his nails into Eren's hips so hard that he broke through the skin.

"S-s-stop.. G-get.. Off.. P-please.. Please..." Eren whimpered, knowing it was useless. Leo was fucking him violently, rough and merciless, moaning in pleasure the whole time, cursing under his breath. After a little while, Eren felt liquid spilling down his inner thighs.. He figured it was blood. Eren prayed for someone to hear them.. For anyone to walk by.. For Levi to appear and save him. After what felt like eternity, Leo sped up, and finally came. He let out a long moan as he filled Eren, making him feel ill. Eren gasped in desperate breaths once Leo pulled out, going limp against the ground, loosening his stiff muscles. He heard Leo stand and zip up his pants, and he prayed for the men to let him and Jean go.. But no such luck.


	2. Chapter 2

Jean felt like screaming when he watched Eren get raped. He thought the worst thing was having to suck on Leo's dirty fingers, but then he was forced to watch every second of the brutal assault. The man holding the gun to his head kept whispering dirty threats in his ear, if he was to stop watching.

So Jean watched every horrific second of it.

He watched Eren's face twist in agony when Leo thrusted into him.. He watched Leo's face twist in pleasure. Jean watched Eren struggle weakly underneath the bigger man.. He watched him sob brokenly as he was fucked. Jean's heart broke for Eren, and he would've given almost anything for it to stop. Jean didn't even realize he was crying.

At one point, he made eye contact with Eren, and he mouthed 'I'm so sorry,' at him, guilt tearing him apart. Jean couldn't do anything to help Eren, and he hated himself for it. Jean watched as Eren bled, and wondered how this had happened. An hour ago, Jean and Eren were playing never have I ever in Sasha's living room. Now, Jean had a gun to his head, Eren was being raped, and five men were watching hungrily. Jean glanced up at the men at one point during the rape, and chills went down his spine at their expressions. They all looked like they wanted to devour Eren.. Jean saw that most of them had boners, and he wanted to puke.

Eventually, Leo shuddered above Eren and moaned, and Jean figured he was finally done. Leo stood, zipped up his pants, and grinned triumphantly at the rest of them, like he just won a game. Eren was lying there with his legs sprawled out, blood and cum trickling out of him, body as limp as a corpse's. Both him and Jean were trembling.

"My turn." One of the men stated, and stepped towards Eren.

Horror filled Jean. Were all of them going to rape him? What the fuck.. What the fuck, what the fuck, _what the fuck..!?_ How inhumane could they get? The man kneeled down in the same place that Leo was in.

"I'm Nathan. Usually I'm not one for sloppy seconds, but damn.. You look delicious." The man whispered in Eren's ear, loud enough for everyone to hear it. Nathan unzipped his pants and pulled out his already hard dick, and spread Eren's ass.

"No.. N-no.. P-please.. Not again.." Eren whispered, voice cracking. Jean felt a pang in his chest at those desperate words. Nathan forced himself into Eren, and the awful sounds started again. Eren's horrible sobs and pleas, Nathan's moans, the disgusting wet sounds of his thrusts.. Jean wished he was deaf.

"Not an innocent virgin anymore, huh?" Nathan breathed against Eren's ear, and Jean saw him shudder. Nathan took a longer time than Leo.. And when he finally climaxed, he pulled out at the last second and came all over Eren's back. All the men laughed, and Eren just let out a dry sob. Eren lifted his head up and vomited, doing his best to keep it away from him.. Jean felt like throwing up, too. Eren dry heaved for a few moments before collapsing against the ground, his face a few inches from the puke. Jean prayed to every god he could think of, begging for the men to stop and let him and Eren go.

"Enjoying the show, Jeanny-boy?" The man behind him whispered, pressing the gun harder against his temple, and Jean knew it would leave a bruise. He hated that the men kept calling him that.. God, he wanted to rip their faces off.

Instead, he hissed, "No, sir," as if words could kill.

"Aw, why not? You want us to fuck you, too?" The man asked. Jean tensed up.

"N-no, sir." He breathed. Another man stepped towards Eren.

"STOP, don't hurt him anymore, plea--!" Jean protested, unable to stop himself. The man with the gun slammed it into his head again, interrupting his words, causing another spurt of blood and a groan. The man stood up and began kicking the shit out of Jean again, making him bleed even more. Jean got a bloody nose and coughed up the thick red liquid.. At one point, the man kicked Jean several times in the same spot on his ribcage, and it felt like something broke. Jean's breathing grew shallow and weak, and whenever he tried to take a deep breath, pain shot through him.

He was pulled up on his knees again, and he felt woozy. He looked over towards Eren and wished he didn't. Eren was on his back now, and Jean could see red marks and bruises across his hips from the men's hands. There was another man fucking Eren, holding his thighs apart, and biting down on Eren's neck. He had several new hickeys that made Jean feel sick. The worst part, though, was Eren's eyes. The usual light in them was gone, replaced with pain and shame. He was staring up at the sky and his eyes were clouded with suffering. The sight of them made Jean break a little on the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for readingggg!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter of suffering :'))

Eren didn't know how many men had raped him by that point. Two? Three? Four? He wasn't sure. All he knew was that his body was covered in sweat, cum, and blood, and he felt absolutely disgusting. His ass hurt so badly he couldn't bear it. Eren thought he heard Jean protesting and crying out in pain at one point, but he had no idea why. He didn't hear any moans from over there, though, so he figured Jean was getting beaten. The man currently fucking Eren had flipped him onto his back, and was leaving marks all over Eren's chest and neck. Eren hated the feeling of the man's mouth on his skin, and he came close to vomiting again. When the man finished, he pulled out and came all over Eren's torso, making him let out a pathetic whine. Eren hated the feeling of the cum all over him so much.. He thought that this was the worst it would get, but naturally, it got worse.

"I want him to suck me off." One of the men stated, voice husky.

"I'll fuck him while you do that.. Let's see how he takes two dicks at once." Another said, and Eren whimpered pathetically at that.

He heard footsteps and he tried to curl up and protect himself from the malicious men.

"No... P-Please... No more.. No more..!" Eren pleaded, but his broken words just made the men laugh. Someone kneeled by him and cut the rope off his wrists, but then pointed a gun at his head.

"Get on your hands and knees right now, slut. If you try anything, your friend's dead and you get a bullet in your leg." The man demanded harshly, pressing the gun against Eren's temple.. It was Leo again.

Eren felt tears in the corners of his eyes. He slowly obeyed and pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, and his legs shook violently from holding up his weight. A man stepped in front of him and gripped his jaw, forcing Eren to face him.

"You're going to give me the best blowjob you can, or Jeanny-boy dies. Don't even think about using your teeth." The man growled.

He unzipped his pants, pulled his cock out, and pushed the head against Eren's lips. Eren felt the tears streaming down his face as he reluctantly opened his mouth. Every bit of this was so humiliating and degrading.. He was on his hands and knees like a dog, his cum-covered body on display for all of the men, as he hesitantly took the man's dick into his mouth. Eren swirled his tongue around it and sucked on the head, hating every second of it, but wanting to do all he could for Jean to survive. Eren did his best to please the man, but then, someone kneeled behind Eren and forced himself inside without warning. The man behind him began thrusting at a quick pace, and the man in front of him started fucking his throat at the same speed. Eren struggled to stay upright and not bite down, gagging and shaking violently. He sobbed and choked on the man's dick, desperate for air, terrified that he was going to pass out. The two men pounded into him hard and fast, working in rhythm with each other. It hurt so badly and Eren couldn't deal with the sensations all at once.. It was overwhelming, and the agony was unbearable. It felt like days before the men finally came inside him.

"Swallow it all, whore." The man in front of him commanded, and Eren managed to obey. The cum was salty and nasty in Eren's mouth.. he despised the taste of it. When they pulled out of him, Eren collapsed on his side, his entire body and mind numb with pain. He felt so used and violated.. He didn't know how much more of this he could take.

One of the men pushed Eren onto his back and began raping him like the others. Eren stayed completely still, giving up on fighting back. His arms were free now, but they laid limp at his sides. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop the men, no matter what he did. It was hopeless. This man fucked him differently, though.. It wasn't as rough or painful. The man fucked him slowly and gently, nipping and sucking lightly at Eren's skin. The man suddenly pushed against a certain spot inside of Eren that made him tense up and inhale sharply. The man sucked at Eren's nipples and began thrusting only against that one spot.. Pleasure coursed through Eren like wildfire and a loud moan escaped his throat.

No, no, no.. Eren didn't enjoy this at all, it didn't feel good! But _fuck_ , that one spot inside him..!

The man used one hand to stroke Eren's dick, thrusting into that spot over and over again, sucking at a sensitive spot of his neck.

"S..stop! Ahnn.. Nnghh.. Stop it.. A-ah..!" Eren gasped, moaning and bucking his hips involuntarily, digging his nails into the ground at the heat spreading through his body.

"You're such a slut." The man growled in his ear.

"N-no..!" Eren cried out.

"I knew you'd love it." The man whispered against his ear, his breath hot.

Eren was getting hard, and he hated himself for it. Everything about the situation was horrible, but Eren couldn't help his body's reactions..

"I think you want this, Eren." One of the men said.

"You dirty whore, you're getting off on this, aren't you?" Another one asked.

"Tell me that you're a whore." The man on top of him murmured against his neck. Eren's cheeks burned with humiliation, but he wouldn't disobey.. Not with that gun against Jean's head.

"I-I'm a-ah..! Hah.. Nngh.. A whore." Eren forced the words out through his moans, gasps, and sobs, his vision blurry with tears. He could hear the men chuckling. After a few more minutes, the man began stroking and fucking him faster and faster, and the pleasure overwhelmed Eren. He climaxed with a loud, whining mewl, and the cum landed all over his chest. The man pulled out and stroked himself quickly, then came on Eren's face. Eren was too worn out to cry by that point..

Another man walked up to Eren, and he wondered if this torment was ever going to end. What if the men kidnapped him, and this horror went on forever? What if he never escaped it? The man smirked at him.. It was Leo. The one who stole his virginity.

"I'm back for round two, kid." He said, grinning. "Get on your knees and elbows and stick your ass in the air. Face your friend Jeanny-boy over there.. And this time, I want you two to make eye contact. Don't look away for even a second. Got it?" Leo commanded.

"Yes, sir." Jean said first, sounding exhausted and pained.

Eren had almost forgotten he was there.

"Yes... Sir.." Eren croaked, his voice giving out. It took him a few minutes to get into the position Leo wanted.. He was leaning on his elbows and knees, pushing his ass up for Leo, too used to the torture to be very embarrassed. He locked eyes with Jean, who looked a lot more hurt than when Eren last saw him. Jean's expression was strained and full of guilt.. His eyes were full of tears. But Eren's had run out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! im so sorry if i described anything badly :'))


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the supporttttt, have some more suffering

Watching all of this happen to Eren was driving Jean insane. He didn't know how Eren was dealing with it.. Jean was basically falling apart, and none of this was happening to him.

Jean had no idea if he and Eren were going to get out of there alive, but he knew their lives would never be the same, no matter what.

When Eren was forced to get in that humiliating position with his ass up in the air, Jean almost lost it. Jean didn't know how he was going to be able to make eye contact with Eren the whole time. Once they locked eyes, Jean's vision blurred with tears. Eren's usually bright eyes were empty and dead. He had a vacant stare, and seemed to be looking right through Jean.. Leo forced himself into Eren and chuckled.

"Shit, he's a lot looser now.. What a whore." He said, hissing the last word in Eren's ear. Eren didn't react at all. Leo began fucking Eren just as mercilessly as the first time, but Eren barely made any noise.

"Who do you belong to, Eren?" Leo asked, voice gruff and possessive.

"I.. don't know.. Sir." Eren said quietly, his voice wrecked.

"I think you do know, Eren. Who do you belong to?" Leo asked him, sounding more forceful that time.

"I.. I belong t-to you, sir." Eren pushed the words out, and his cheeks turned pink.

"What are you, Eren?" Leo questioned, thrusting into Eren, mouth on the back of his neck.

"I'm a s-slut, sir." Eren stuttered, telling the man what he wanted to hear. Leo stopped talking, only letting out grunts and moans. After a few awful minutes, Eren spoke.

"Please." He whispered, his voice hoarse. "Kill me." He said tonelessly, and Jean stared at him in horror. But Leo kept going, not fazed at all.

"Kill me. Please, please, please.. kill me.. _kill me_. Let me die." Eren continued, voice breaking, still making eye contact with Jean. Nobody replied to him, and Eren's stare grew even emptier somehow. Finally, Leo came inside of Eren and pulled out.

"I think we're done here, boys. Goodbye, Eren.. Bye, Jeanny-boy." Leo stated. "I hope we see you again." He said with a smirk, his eyes gleaming. The rest of the men said their goodbyes, and a few of them gave Jean and Eren gentle caresses or pats on the head before walking out of the alley. Jean exhaled heavily and his shoulders slumped, his adrenaline wearing off.

"Eren..." Jean whispered, glancing back at him. Eren had collapsed on his stomach with his arms and legs sprawled out, his face turned away from Jean. Blood and cum was all over his abused body.

Eren looked like a broken toy, tossed to the side after being used.

It hurt Jean just to look at him.

"Eren, please, say something.." Jean begged. "Eren, talk to me.."

But Eren stayed still and said nothing. Jean was greeted with dead silence. He pulled at the rope around his wrists and did anything he could to get out of the restraints, but nothing worked.

"Eren.. Eren, I n-need you to come over here and take off this rope.. Then we can g-get you to the hospital." Jean said, his voice breaking. "You just have to untie me.. And we can get out of here. Please, Eren." Jean continued.

After a few moments of silence, Jean scooted himself closer to Eren.

"Eren, please, listen to me. I know this is horrible, but I n-need you to d-do this. Just t-turn around and untie my rope and we can get h-help. It's over now. They're gone." Jean pushed.

Finally, Eren moved.

He ever so slowly rolled over to face Jean, eyes still lifeless. Jean turned around and held his wrists out for Eren. It took several minutes for Eren to untie the rope.. His hands were shaky and his grip was weak, but finally, he managed.

"Thank you, Eren.. Hold.. Hold on." Jean said afterwards.

He was having a hard time getting his thoughts together and focusing, but then he realized what he should do. He pulled his shirt off and tied it around Eren so it covered his still bleeding lower area.

"I'm.. I'm going to pick you up, okay, Eren?" Jean asked, but when he looked down, Eren was unconscious. Jean picked Eren up and stood, wobbling for a second. It took Jean longer than it should've to walk to Sasha's house.. His breathing was short and shallow, and every step hurt. Jean kept glancing down to Eren's unconscious form, and his eyes filled with tears every time he saw the hickeys and cum all over him. Jean finally made it to Sasha's door, and he rang the doorbell repeatedly, very fast, desperate for help. After a few seconds, Marco pulled the door open.

"Hey Jea-- wh-- what happened?!" He exclaimed, looking over Jean's injuries and Eren in his arms.

"Marco.. C-call the police. Now. We.. We got attacked." Jean said, his voice catching in his throat. Marco immediately rushed into the living room to call the cops. Jean sat down on the steps to the house, holding Eren tightly in his arms. Jean's friends came running to the door, worry and curiosity on all their faces.

"Can someone get a blanket?" Jean asked, hiding Eren's body, and Armin disappeared to grab one. Levi and Mikasa sat next to Jean, staring down at Eren with shock, horror, and disbelief on their faces. Jean made sure to keep Eren's body out of their sight the best he could. Luckily, it was too dark to see much, anyways. He wrapped the blanket around Eren when he got it, covering him completely. Everyone kept asking what happened, demanding answers, but Jean just shook his head, too exhausted and overwhelmed to explain.

After several minutes, an ambulance pulled into the driveway. Jean carried Eren into the ambulance.. The paramedics put Eren down on a stretcher, and made Jean lay down on one too. They told the others to drive to the hospital on their own, and sped off. They asked Jean questions about what happened, and he did his best to answer them. The paramedics took his and Eren's vitals, and looked over the injury on the side of Jean's head and his ribs. Jean was nauseous and had an awful headache.. All he wanted to do was go to sleep. The paramedics told Jean he had a concussion and his ribs were cracked, which didn't surprise him. Jean gave Eren many worried looks, and finally, they arrived at the hospital. Jean and Eren were rushed into different rooms, and Jean couldn't get the rape out of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading !!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Eren woke up very slowly. He felt groggy and exhausted and everything ached, but he didn't know why. He didn't open his eyes at first. He felt mostly numb, but his body still hurt, for some reason. He heard beeping.. It was a heart monitor. He was in a hospital. Why..? The memories came back to Eren all at once, and the beeping grew faster and faster. He forced his eyes open and he saw a bright white ceiling. He glanced down and saw that he was in a hospital gown. The cum on his face and chest was gone.. Eren couldn't help but wonder who had cleaned it off. His ass was throbbing and his throat hurt.. Eren wished he was dead.

A few minutes later, a nurse came in and began asking Eren several questions about what had happened. He stared at the wall with dead eyes and answered everything she asked, letting her do whatever she wanted. She cleaned the cuts and scrapes that littered his body and put bandages on them. Eren suddenly noticed that his palms, elbows, and knees were scratched up and bloody from the alley floor.. he must've been in too much other pain to realize it before. The nurse drew his blood, took DNA samples, and did an anal swab.. Eren just closed his eyes during it and pretended he wasn't there. She told him that his anal passage had been torn from the rape, and it would hurt for several days, but it would heal on its own. She asked him if he wanted to take a shower afterwards, and he nodded quickly. Eren still felt disgusting, and he was desperate to cleanse himself of those men. The nurse walked with him to the shower, and he had to put an arm over her shoulders to support him. He was so sore, he couldn't even walk on his own.. She gave him some clothes to wear after he got out, and left him alone.

He put the clothes down and flinched at his own reflection in the mirror. He had a black eye and purple bruises on his cheek. There was a reddish purple bruise on his temple where the gun had been. His hair was tousled, tangled, and caked with blood. Eren's eyes were empty, and he looked like he'd been through hell.

Maybe he had. He couldn't imagine hell being much worse than what he went through.

He slowly pulled off the hospital gown he was wearing, and winced in pain. He could still feel the dried cum in his ass, and the dried blood on his thighs.. Eren could see the numerous hickeys and bites littering his neck and chest. He had many bandages across his body, hiding the ugly, bloody wounds there. There were several dark, fingerprint shaped bruises and scratch marks with dried blood on his hips. Eren looked completely hideous.

He got in the shower and made the water scalding hot. He cleaned all of the blood and cum off of himself, and washed himself several times, making sure he was fully clean. Once he finished, his skin was pink with irritation from rubbing too hard. Eren still felt dirty, no matter how hard he scrubbed. He dried himself off and pulled on the hospital's boxers, t-shirt, and sweatpants. He ran his hand through his hair and exited the bathroom. Everything hurt so badly.. He had to hold on to the wall while he walked, and he limped the whole way to his room.

Eren opened the door and saw Levi, Mikasa, and Armin all sitting there. They all stood up when he walked in. Eren froze and stared at them, not knowing what to do or say.

_Do they know?_

"Eren.." Mikasa whispered, and her eyes filled with tears. Eren tensed, and seconds passed like hours.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She eventually said, and Eren looked at her with a blank expression and nodded.

He wasn't okay at all.

He struggled to get over to the hospital bed, and carefully sat down, wincing while he did. The others sat down at the same time.

"Are you in pain?" Armin asked softly, looking worried. Eren shrugged a little and averted his eyes. He had no idea how to handle the situation.. All he knew was that he felt like shit. They could all definitely see the bruises littering Eren's neck. They.. they knew what happened, didn't they?

"Eren, please, say something." Mikasa pleaded, and Eren suddenly heard Jean's desperate voice echoing in his mind, saying the exact same thing.

"My throat's killing me." Eren croaked. "Could one of you get some water? Please?" Armin nodded and left to find water, and Eren let out a sigh. He laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Sorry the night got ruined." He mumbled apologetically.

"It's not your fault, Eren." Levi said firmly. Eren's heart ached at the sound of his boyfriend's voice.

"You probably hate me now, huh?" Eren asked, his voice giving out, feeling shattered at the thought.

"What? Why would I hate you for being attacked?" Levi asked, sounding confused.

"Did... Jean tell you what happened?" Eren asked, opening his eyes and looking over to them. They both shook their heads.

"No. All we know is you two got attacked.. We saw you when Jean brought you to the house, but it was so dark, we couldn't see anything. Jean said what happened is your privacy. He wouldn't tell us anything except that they hurt you and threatened to kill you." Mikasa answered. Eren was surprised at Jean's thoughtfulness.

"Is.. Is he okay?" He wondered, wanting to keep the topic on Jean, and not him.

"Jean has a concussion and cracked ribs, but the doctor said he'll be fine as long as he rests for a while." Mikasa told him, and Armin walked in with a water bottle. He handed it to Eren, who thanked him and downed the whole thing. Eren could still taste the cum in his mouth, and his throat ached horribly.. The water was a godsend.

"Mom's on her way here, and I think the police are coming here to talk to you soon." Mikasa told him, and Eren's throat tightened.

"What happened to you, Eren? Do you know who the bastards that attacked you are? I'll hunt them down and destroy them for even touching you." Mikasa growled threateningly.

_They did a lot more than touch me.._

"Jean and I walked around the block because he wanted to talk to me about something, then those guys grabbed us and dragged us down some alleyway. I have no idea who they were, all I have is a handful of first names." Eren explained, avoiding talking about the actual attack.

"How many guys were there?" Armin questioned.

Eren glanced down at the floor.

"Six." He stated, trying not to think about it.

"How are you feeling, bright eyes?" Levi asked him, sounding concerned. Eren looked up at him and shrugged.

"I don't know.. Shaken up. Exhausted." He said.

"Well, as soon as you're done with the police, we'll get you home and you can go sleep." Mikasa told him.

Eren nodded, eyes glued to the wall. They made small talk for a few minutes, with Eren just nodding and shaking his head absentmindedly. He had his arms crossed and his mind was wandering. He kept trying to think of good things, but all he could think about was the attack. Soon enough, there was a knock on the door and two policemen walked in.

"Hi, are you Eren Jaeger?" One of them asked, and Eren nodded.

"We're here to talk to you about the attack that occurred earlier. Could you give us some privacy, please? We'll come get you from the waiting room when we're done." The policemen said to Levi, Armin, and Mikasa.

They nodded and left, and the policemen closed the door behind them.

"Hey, Eren, I'm Lane, and this is William. We already talked to Jean Kirschtein, who was also a victim of the attack, is that right?" One of the men said, and they both sat down near Eren's hospital bed.

"Yeah." Eren said.

"Jean told us that there was more to the story than what he shared, but that he'd let you explain if you want to. It would be much more helpful if you told us everything that happened. We need to know the full story." William told him. Eren swallowed and nodded slightly. "Can you tell us what happened from the beginning?" William asked, and pulled out a little notepad and a pen.

Eren exhaled and closed his eyes.

"Okay." He whispered, and began his story. He described how Jean and Eren were at Sasha's apartment right by the city, and they went outside to talk. He explained how they were dragged into the alley, tied up, and held at gunpoint by six men. He told them how the men hurt them whenever they fought back or protested, and told them that the other person would die if they objected any further.

Then, Eren faltered.

"Keep going, please. This is about where Jean stopped.. I know this must be hard to talk about so soon after the attack, but we need information." Lane pushed.

Eren squeezed his eyes shut and he felt a lump in his throat.

He wanted to run away and hide more than anything, but he forced the words out, instead. He had to be brave.

"One of them... his name is.. Leo. He walked over to me and cut my clothes off.. and.. he r-raped me." Eren confessed, his voice wavering. "While the other men watched. They.. they forced Jean to watch, too." The room was silent for a few moments.

"I'm so sorry, Eren. Thank you for telling us that." Lane said, his voice kind.

"Did the nurse do a rape kit?" He asked, and Eren nodded a little.

"What happened next, Eren?" William questioned.

"A-another man stepped forward and.. raped me too. I think his name was Nathan? And.. the rest of them took turns and did the same thing. One of them made me.. made me give him a blowjob. Then Leo raped me again.. he.. he made me look at Jean the whole time. They made me say really humiliating things during the... attack. I don't know any of their names except Leo and Nathan." Eren explained, heart pounding quicker and quicker, trembling, eyes watering while he spoke.

"Can you describe any of their appearances?" William asked. Eren did his best to answer.. He couldn't describe all of them perfectly, no matter how hard he tried. Leo's face kept flashing in his mind while he talked. "Thank you so much for talking to us, Eren. You did a great job. Everything you said fit in with what Jean said.. We'll have to talk to him one more time, and then we're done. We're going to do our best to find the men who did this, and we'll update you when we can. You don't have to pay any money to the hospital. The nurse will come talk to you one more time and you're free to go." Lane told Eren, who nodded and thanked them shakily.

They walked out and Eren exhaled heavily. He felt like absolute shit, and talking about his experience didn't help. A few minutes later, Mikasa, Armin, and Levi walked in.. followed by Eren's mom. She rushed to Eren's side and looked him up and down, her face creased in worry. Rage replaced the worry when she saw all of his bandages and bruises, but her expression softened again when she saw his body shaking.

"Oh, Eren, baby.. I'm so glad you're okay." She said, tears in her eyes, brushing his hair back and trapping him in a tight hug. Eren hissed involuntarily at the pain, and she immediately released him.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Shh.. It's fine. How are you doing?" His mom asked.

"I've been better." He said with a tiny, plastered smile.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll be fine."

He was mostly trying to convince himself of that.

They made small talk for a little while, and finally, the nurse came back in. She checked his vitals and told him she would send him an update after testing his blood.. luckily, she didn't say that she was testing it for STDs. She told them that there was no cost and that they were free to go. She smiled gently at Eren and he could see the sympathy in her eyes.. he nodded at her a bit before they left. Eren was planning on going back to his dorm room, but he knew his mom wanted him to go back home with her and Mikasa. Before he got in the car, though, Levi grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"Hey, if you need me or want to talk about anything, don't hesitate to call me. Okay, bright eyes?" He said, his expression determined.

Eren smiled a tiny bit.

"Thank you, Levi." He whispered gratefully.

Levi pecked him on the cheek quickly and nodded at him before going to his own car. Eren felt a bit better.. at least his boyfriend was there for him. It could be worse. But, then again.. Levi didn't even know what happened to Eren. What if he hated Eren for what happened? What if Levi blamed him? Eren shook the thought off. It was too painful to even consider. He got in the car and went home with his mom, trying to keep his mind quiet.

When he got there, it was around 5 AM, and he was exhausted. He immediately climbed into bed and burrowed under the covers, falling asleep almost instantly, praying that he would forget everything in his sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, i haven't updated this in a while, but here's a new chapter! this chapter deals a lot with Eren's initial thoughts after the attack, and i tried to write the aftermath the best i could. im sorry if any of this seems inaccurate or wrong, i wrote this mainly baised on research. so please let me know if there's anything that seems off.

Eren woke up at around 3 PM the next day, incredibly exhausted from all that he went through.

Eren checked his phone when we woke up to see that he had a lot of notifications. He got texts from everyone that was at the sleepover, checking up on him and asking if he was okay... everyone except for Jean. Eren replied to all of them with 'im fine.'

He was honestly glad Jean hadn't texted him. He really didn't want to interact with Jean, after all he'd seen.. Jean had watched every horrific second of Eren being violated, and Eren really didn't want to look him in the eyes after that. He shook off the unbearable thought.

Levi had texted Eren several times, asking him if he needed any company or someone to talk to... Eren felt sick at the thought of talking or being with Levi after all that had happened. He brushed his boyfriend off completely and didn't reply to his offers, feeling like an awful person, but not knowing what else to do. Eren scrolled aimlessly through social media, distracting himself with other people's bullshit for a few hours before Eren's mom came in. Eren pretended to be asleep, not wanting to interact with anyone. Eren's mom gently shook his shoulders to wake him up.

"Eren, sweetie, you've been asleep for most of the day... I brought some food." She said softly. Eren blinked up at her and nodded. She put the plate of food down on his desk and sat on the bed near him.

"Are you okay, Eren? Yesterday must've been so scary for you and Jean, but you'll feel better after a few days. I swear, from now on, I'll tear apart anybody who looks at my baby wrong. Nobody will hurt you ever again." She told him, and Eren couldn't bring himself to smile.

"I'm fine." He lied, his voice quiet. "I'm just really tired."

His mother gave him a pitying look, and lovingly reached towards his face. Eren flinched instinctively away from her touch, and felt bad immediately afterwards.

"I'll see you later, okay? Feel better." She told him, smiling. She got up and left, and Eren put his phone down. He sighed and turned slightly, looking at the food she left for him. Eren didn't feel hungry at all, but he knew he should probably eat something.. he didn't want his mom to worry about him too much.

Eren picked up the plate and set it on his lap. He stabbed some green beans onto the fork and brought it to his mouth, and a memory flashed through his mind of opening his lips and involuntarily taking one of the men's dicks into his mouth.

Nausea flooded through Eren and the fork clattered onto the plate, his eyes going wide. He could smell it again... he could taste it. Eren barely had the time to grab the trash can near his bed before he vomited. Once he finished heaving, he opened his eyes and saw that he had thrown up nothing but stomach bile and cum. Sobs immediately tore through his throat, shame overwhelming him, feeling absolutely disgusting.

_Whore._

Eren could practically feel Leo's hot breath as he whispered that in his ear... he shivered, sobbing even more, wrapping his arms around himself and burying his head in his knees. Eren had never felt this awful in his life... pain shot up his lower back with every movement he made, and shame was weighing him down like a heavy fog, all-encompassing. Eren felt so, so ill... he could feel their rough hands across his body, he could still feel them _inside_ of him.

Eren sat there and sobbed for several minutes, until he eventually felt too numb and empty to cry at all. He calmly cleaned up his vomit and threw away the food, before taking a shower to hopefully wash away some of his shame. But no matter how hard Eren scrubbed, it wasn't enough. Nothing could clean him of what he had been through... he knew he would never feel like he felt before this happened.

Nothing would ever be the same.

Eren dried himself off and pulled on pajamas that covered every inch of his skin, the thought of being exposed at all making him sick. He tried to push all of his thoughts out of his mind to sleep, but he couldn't stop thinking. Of Leo. Of the rest of them. Of Jean. Of Levi. So many 'what if's were running through his head... what if Eren fought a little harder? What if he had lied about being gay, or being a virgin? What if Jean was the one who was raped, instead of him? What if Jean just disobeyed and got Eren killed, so he didn't have to go through all of this? What if Levi found out, and hated Eren for letting it happen? For _getting off on it?_ What if Eren really was just a slut, like they said? What if Eren secretly wanted it? What if it was all his fault?

After several hours of terrified thoughts passed, Eren eventually, finally, somehow calmed himself down enough to drift into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading, and im really sorry the chapter's so short, but i honestly didn't know what else to add. please let me know if you have any thoughts on this !!


End file.
